


Melancholia

by Yellow_Mellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith can sometimes have human contacts, Keith we love you, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Season/Series 06, a confident older brother, an adorable younger sister, an older brother who jokes, ocean and space
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Si prende la testa tra le mani, cercando di respirare. Sa che sta iperventilando, sente quel terrore cieco invaderlo, quel senso opprimente di morte che significa solo una cosa: attacco di panico.Lo stomaco si contrae dolorosamente mentre il senso di nausea aumenta, così come quello di impotenza.Non sei abbastanza, non lo sarai mai.- Lance – Keith gli sfiora la mano, stringendo le dita intorno alle sue – non sei obbligato a scegliere, non lo sei mai stato. La tua famiglia ti ama, noi ti amiamo, e qualunque cosa farai a tutti andrà bene se questo vorrà dire vederti felice -Lo sguardo di Keith è serio come non lo è mai stato prima con lui: non c'è traccia di rivalità, scherno, ilarità, paura o sconforto. C'è solo preoccupazione, e affetto.Ed è allora che Lance intreccia le dita alle sue, stringendole che forza, cercando di trasmettergli tutta la sua gratitudine.E sorride, e pensa a tutte le volte in cui si è contenuto, limitato, per preservarsi dal dolore, per paura di perdere l'ennesima casa, famiglia, per paura di deluderli tutti.[Happy Birthday Baby Blue!]





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B-Day Lancia, anche se in ritardo!  
> Se non si fosse capito la storia è ambientata post sesta stagione, durante il tanto agognato ritorno alla terra natia.  
> Accenni di Klance, che sono così accenni che potete interpretarli come meglio credete, visto che il loro rapporto è egualmente meraviglioso e le ship non sono assolutamente il fulcro della storia.  
> Pace e amore <3  
> Grazie della lettura, e buona spasimante attesa della settima stagione.

La prima parola che Lance pronunciò non fu _“tornado”_ come suo fratello Marco continuava a ripetere a tutti, convinto che bastasse sussurrargliela all'orecchio ogni sera per renderla concreta, con l'ingenua costanza che solo un bambino di cinque anni può avere nel cercare di realizzare le sue convinzioni. Non fu tanto meno un più banale  _“mamá”_ come un genitore al terzo figlio si sarebbe probabilmente potuto aspettare, e neanche quell'intuitivo sillabare tipico degli infanti. E se vogliamo davvero dirla tutta, la prima parola che Lance pronunciò, come piaceva raccontare a suo padre ogni volta ne avesse l'occasione, non fu nemmeno un termine appartenente alla sua lingua madre, tanto che per alcuni istanti nessuno si rese conto che il momento atteso fosse finalmente giunto.

La prima parola che Lance pronunciò fu _“casa”_.

E come a Luis piace puntualizzare a questo punto della narrazione, non appena il suono abbandonò la bocca sdentata del bambino tutti si guardarono intorno confusi, cercando di capire a quale edificio facesse riferimento, visto che si trovavano sulla lunga lingua di sabbia bianca della spiaggia di Varadero. Fu uno degli innumerevoli cugini a fare luce su quel mistero: emozionato di essere stato il primo a rendersene conto, il ragazzino saltellava sul posto, tirando concitato la manica di sua zia, cercando di attirare l'attenzione degli adulti sulla sua incredibile scoperta.

\- Tia! Tia! Il cielo -

Rosa spostò lo sguardo dal nipote al figlio, stretto tra le sue braccia, notando solo in quell'istante come gli occhi blu di Lance fossero fissi sul cielo notturno, i pugnetti grassocci ad aprirsi e chiudersi verso l'alto, come se stesse cercando di afferrare le stelle.

\- Casa -

Nel tempo il racconto di quando Lance disse la sua prima parola è mutato, ma un dettaglio è rimasto invariato, anno dopo anno, indelebile: la frase conclusiva di Abuela, pronunciata sempre con lo stesso tono solenne di quel giorno.

\- Ricordate le mie parole: niente riuscirà a tenere questo Niño lontano dal cielo -  
 

  
_[La malinconia, è l’autunno del dolore.]_

  
 

Affondi i piedi nella sabbia, le onde a scavare piccoli rigagnoli lucenti intorno alla pelle ormai impallidita, non esposta da troppo tempo ai caldi raggi di quel sistema solare.  
Inspiri tremante, assaporando la brezza marina, percependo sulla lingua il gusto della salsedine a mischiarsi con quello più dolce delle lacrime.  
Il petto è scosso da un singulto commosso nel sentire chiaramente, per la prima volta, il peso della gravità terrestre sulle spalle, la densità dell'aria giù per la gola; un po' come quando dopo un lungo viaggio si fa ritorno a casa, sentendo improvvisamente l'odore famigliare della propria dimora.

_Casa._

Cadi in ginocchio nella risacca, la tuta sintetica ad impregnarsi lentamente di acqua marina, le mani affondate nella spuma, il cuore a palpitare pesante nel petto.  
Quanti luoghi hai chiamato casa?  
Quanti di questi lo sono stati davvero?

Tutti. Lo sono stati tutti.

 

_ \- Virare a dritta! Propulsori a tutta potenza! Vicecomandante Mcclain, di quanto propanolo disponiamo? - _

_ \- Troppo poco per compiere il salto nell'iperspazio, Signore. Avremmo fatto meglio a fermarci in una di quelle lune di Xaviar come proposto dal tenente Veronica - _

_ \- Te lo avevo detto Lance che dovevamo fermarci. Paaaapà io ho bisogno di fare pipì - _

_ \- Veronica non rovinare il gioco! Poi te l'ho ripetuto mille volte, devi chiamarci con i nostri nomi da piloti spaziali quando siamo in viaggio - _

_La bambina si imbronciò alla replica del fratello maggiore, facendogli una linguaccia dal sedile posteriore del vecchio furgoncino volkswagen; adorava giocare ai pirati spaziali, ma solo nelle volte in cui era il suo turno di fare il comandante, seduta sulle ginocchia di papà, le mani strette intorno all'enorme volante. Era meno divertente essere un semplice passeggero._  
_Lance emise qualche suono di esplosione dalla bocca, prima di muovere bruscamente il volante a destra e sinistra, urlando concitato degli ordini, schiacciando qua e là le spie luminose del cruscotto, ridendo compiaciuto. Quello era il suo gioco preferito in assoluto, soprattutto perché poteva godersi per un po' la silenziosa compagnia di papà, senza dover spartire le sue attenzioni con i due rumorosi fratelli maggiori._  
_Dopo aver portato a termine la sua importantissima missione, si girò verso la parte posteriore dell'auto, dove Veronica sedeva imbronciata, fissando ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino; le lanciò uno sguardo colpevole: sapeva cosa volesse dire subire le piccole prepotenze di un fratello maggiore, essendoci passato tante volte._  
_Allungò una mano nella sua direzione, dandole un buffetto affettuoso sulla coscia._

_ \- Tenente, presto, venga nella cabina di comando! Stiamo entrando in una fascia di asteroidi, e temo che senza il suo aiuto non ne usciremo vivi! - _

_Le strizzò complice l'occhio, prima di scostarsi e farle spazio sul largo sedile del guidatore._  
_Lei ridacchio felice, prima di stringerlo brevemente tra le braccia. Poi mosse la leva del cambio, dando il via alla manovra a cavatappi che li avrebbe salvati da quel campo minato stellare._

 

Sei ancora immerso nell'acqua fino alla vita quando Keith ti trova, il tuo bayard a giacere inerme nella tua mano, incrostato di sabbia e sale.  
Hai le palpebre socchiuse, qualche lacrima ancora incastonata tra le lunghe ciglia. Non hai una chiara idea di quante ore tu abbia passato inginocchiato sul bagnoasciuga, ma devono essere parecchie visto il formicolio che percepisci sul viso, a segnalare una probabile insolazione.  
Non che ti importi particolarmente, ma non ti era mai capitato di ustionarti prima; c'è stato un tempo in cui potevi passare tutto il giorno a correre sulla spiaggia senza che questo avesse alcuna conseguenza sulla tua pelle, se non quella di farle assumere una calda tinta brunita.  
Ma questo era prima che stessi per così tanto tempo lontano dal mare.

Lontano da casa.

Keith si lascia cadere vicino a te. Puoi percepire le vostre spalle sfiorarsi, il suo respiro leggero.  
Socchiudi un occhio per sbirciare la sua espressione; non ti sta guardando, lo sguardo viola vaga lungo l'orizzonte, senza soffermarsi davvero su niente.  
Da quando è tornato senti che qualcosa è cambiato nell'impassibilità della sua espressione, anche se non hai ancora ben chiaro cosa.  
È come se il suo sguardo fosse più profondo, più maturo, in grado di scavare maggiormente dentro i tuoi pensieri...

\- Non mi ero mai accorto prima che avessi le lentiggini - 

Continua a fissare l'oceano, inclinando la testa leggermente indietro – Trovo insolito che il tuo naso improvvisamente ne sia scomparso, ma danno una sensazione di familiarità al tuo volto. Ti stanno bene. Ustione a parte -  
Tuo malgrado ti ritrovi a sorridere a quell'affermazione del Black Paladine, perché sai che se si è arrivati al punto di ricevere piccoli complimenti da parte sua vuol dire che il tuo stato emotivo deve apparire davvero pessimo.

E in fondo Keith di stati emotivi pessimi ne sa parecchio.

\- Le ho anche sulle spalle, sulle clavicole e sui polsi. Anche se di inverno si notano appena -

Keith finalmente si volta verso di te e sorride dolce, abbandonandosi all'indietro sui gomiti, facendo un profondo respiro.

\- Mi è mancato così tanto il mare -

Sospiri a tua volta, assaporando quelle stesse parole sulla lingua, facendole rotolare tra le labbra. Non avresti saputo esprimere meglio quella sensazione opprimente di nostalgia al petto avvertita all'atterraggio di Red sulla sabbia, all'udire lo stridio dei gabbiani e il rombare delle onde.  
Ti sei maledetto così spesso, perduto in qualche galassia lontana, per quella tua folle scelta di tensione eterna verso il cielo, per quel tuo sognare che ti ha spinto così lontano dal mare.

Così lontano da casa.

 

_Fu lì che lo trovò Luis: disteso sul pavimento della sua camera, tra calzini spaiati e tubetti di creme per il viso, con indosso l'ormai scolorito pigiama blu, troppo corto sulle caviglie._  
_Si fece largo tra i bagagli strabordanti e le pericolanti pile di fumetti, fino a scivolare sdraiato accanto a lui, lo sguardo rivolto a sua volta al soffitto cosparso di stelle fluorescenti._

_ \- Non penserai di affrontare il tuo primo giorno alla Garrison con quei capelli spero, so quasi per certo che le signore non gradirebbero - lo canzonò suo fratello, tirandogli con dispetto qualche ciocca – Ma per tua fortuna la tua imminente partenza mi ha reso eccessivamente diabetico, quindi se vuoi mi offro di sistemarteli - _

_ Lance gli buttò le braccia al collo, commosso, cercando di trattenere le lacrime; in quei giorni ogni singola dimostrazione di affetto nei suoi confronti era in grado di distruggere la sua diga emotiva, facendo strabordare il pianto, inarrestabile. _

_ \- Basta che non fai un disastro come l'ultima volta, mamma ti ucciderebbe davvero - _

_ \- Non è colpa mia se ho un fratellino così maldestro da attaccarsi una gomma da masticare ai capelli - _

_ \- Ma se me l'hai spiaccicata in testa tu, prima di tagliare via l'intera ciocca con le forbici da sarta di Abuela! - _

_ \- Dettagli - _

_ Si ritrovarono a ridacchiare divertiti al ricordo dell'espressione di Rosa davanti all'enorme chiazza priva di capelli al centro della testa di Lance. Aveva dovuto portarli rasati per un'intera estate prima che questi ricrescessero tutti della stessa lunghezza. _

_ \- Luis pensi che mi troverò bene alla Garrison? Voglio dire, e se non piacessi a nessuno o mi rivelassi una schiappa come pilota? Se non mi sentissi a casa? Con tutti i risparmi che hanno speso mamma e papà per permettermi di andare... Non so se riuscirò a sopportare la pressione - _

_ \- Cosa ti dico sempre Lancia? - _

_ \- Non mangiare il chili di Marco dopo la mezzanotte se non vuoi finire come in Gremmlins...? - _

_ \- Quello non farlo mai, dico davvero, parlo per esperienza diretta. Comunque intendevo riguardo allo sentirsi a casa - _

_ \- Casa non è un luogo, è uno stato mentale. Continuo a pensare che tu l'abbia rubata a qualche casa produttrice di cioccolatini o simili - _

_ \- Non importa da dove provenga la citazione, ma quanto questa sia reale. E sai meglio di me che una volta che avrai trovato delle persone da amare e che ti amino a tua volta non ti sentirai solo - _

_ \- E se non le trovassi? - _

_ \- Lancia – Luis gli voltò il viso nella sua direzione, sorridendo sghembo – li troverai. In quanto all'essere una schiappa come pilota non posso rassicurarti, dovrai impegnarti al massimo per raggiungere il tuo sogno, con tutte le tue forze. Ma fino ad ora hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Baby Blue - _

 

Rimanete ancora per qualche minuto in silenzio, osservando il sole sparire lentamente dietro la linea dell'orizzonte, ad infuocare il cielo.

\- Avevi mai pensato a cosa avresti fatto una volta tornato sulla terra? -

Keith rivolge lo sguardo verso Lance, prendendosi del tempo per rispondere.

\- Non ci ho riflettuto, forse perché per me non è rimasto molto qui – un'espressione addolorata per un attimo gli trasfigura il volto al ricordo di suo padre – ma probabilmente sarei andato nella mia vecchia casa, o a fare un giro nel deserto in sella alla mia moto. Per quanto adori pilotare il mio leone, cavalcare una motocicletta è una sensazione completamente diversa... Meno sicura, più selvaggia -

Sorridi timido nella sua direzione, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo. Con Lance a volte è così facile aprirsi, tanto da dimenticare la tua natura schiva e riservata, ma davanti all'espressione persa di quegli occhi blu non puoi fare a meno di cercare di mettere da parte il suo disagio per essere vicino ad una delle persone che per te c'è sempre stata, anche nei momenti più bassi di quegli ultimi mesi.

\- Io invece ci ho rimuginato su a lungo, e l'unica cosa che giorno dopo giorno avrei desiderato fare una volta tornato sarebbe stata riabbracciare la mia famiglia – un piccolo sospiro tremante gli scuote il petto, immediatamente camuffato dietro un sorriso seducente – ma se avessi saputo prima che della tua moto forse la mia priorità sarebbe stata farti da passeggero -

Keith ha ormai capito da parecchio tempo come Lance cerchi di sopprimere il suo lato emotivo e malinconico dietro quella facciata da sbruffone; quante volte lo hai visto con le dita abbandonate contro il vetro di un oblò, lo sguardo perso lontano nello spazio? Quante altre passando vicino alla porta della sua stanza lo hai sentito soffocare i singhiozzi nel suo cuscino, senza trovare il coraggio di entrare e confortarlo?  
Lance c'è stato per ognuno di voi nel momento del bisogno, sensibile e accorto, sempre in grado di dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto. E allora come avete potuto non accorgervi del suo lento chiudersi in se stesso, del suo allontanamento, dei suoi sensi di colpa?

\- Cosa ti ferma allora? -

\- Cosa mi ferma? -

\- Sì, cosa ti impedisce di correre a riabbracciare la tua famiglia? -

A Keith tremano le mani nel vedere lo sguardo privo di ogni difesa di Lance, il labbro inferiore martoriato dai denti, le iridi blu quasi completamente annegate nel nero delle pupille dilatate.

\- E se fosse troppo tardi? -

 

_Lance scacciò via le lacrime di rabbia, pulendosi in malo modo il moccio dal naso; cercando di non farsi vedere da Rosa sfrecciò poi oltre il soggiorno, cercando di nascondere il lato del viso contuso._  
_Era quasi arrivato sano e salvo alla sua camera, quando qualcuno gli ostacolò il passaggio._

_ \- Ehi Lancia, si può sapere dove stai correndo così di fretta? Non avrai nuovamente infastidito papà durante la partita, sai quanto può... – Il sorriso di Marco si pietrificò sul volto quando notò l'enorme ematoma ad allargarsi sullo zigomo del ragazzo, violaceo e pulsante – Cosa diavolo hai fatto? - _

_ Lance represse il panico, cercando di inventare una scusa qualsiasi per chiudersi in camera a leccarsi le ferite, senza nessun fratello invadente attorno. _

_ \- Sono caduto al parco e ho battuto la faccia, sto bene. Ora se vuoi scusarmi dovrei finire i compiti per domani - _

_ Cercò di sgusciare via, ma Marco fu più veloce; lo afferrò con presa salda per un polso, conducendolo verso il bagno, facendolo sedere sul bordo della vasca. Poi con gesti gentili disinfettò le abrasioni, mettendo un unguento sulla parte di guancia contusa, dando immediatamente sollievo al volto dolorante di Lance, rischiando di farlo sciogliere nuovamente in lacrime. _

_ \- Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo? Ti ricordo che faccio a botte da ben più anni di te, ti prometto che non lo dico a mamá – sorrise preoccupato, aspettando pazientemente una risposta dal minore. _

_ Il ragazzo fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare l'imbarazzo rimescolante il suo stomaco. Non aveva alcun problema con il dover raccontare della rissa, né si vergognava di aver pianto davanti a suo fratello maggiore, visto che accadeva di continuo; il suo totale stato di panico era conseguente al motivo per cui si era procurato quel brutto livido. _

_ \- Prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno, neanche a Luis o Veronica, né che mi prenderai in giro? - _

_ \- Jesus Lancia, non può essere una cosa così terribile - _

_ \- Promesso? - Marco guardò preoccupato gli occhi blu carichi di ansia del suo fratellino ed annuì solenne. Qualunque cosa per fargli tornare la solita faccia da poker. _

_ \- Ti ricordi il mio amico Carlos? - _

_ \- Quel piccoletto con la perenne espressione imbronciata? - _

_ \- Esatto. In questo periodo mi evitava sempre, e io non riuscivo a capire il perché, e ci stavo male, perché mi mancava terribilmente – rivolse lo sguardo verso i piedi, torturandosi l'orlo della maglietta sporca di terra – Così oggi l'ho affrontato e gli ho chiesto il motivo di tutto questo e mi ha accusato di averci provato con la ragazza che gli piace, assurdo! - _

_ Marco lo guardò con espressione divertita e scettica al tempo stesso, un sopracciglio sollevato verso l'alto – e tu non l'hai fatto giusto? - _

_ \- Perché mai avrei dovuto provarci con la ragazza di un amico? - _

_ \- Lance sei consapevole di essere un flirtatore selvaggio? Magari lo fai inconsapevolmente, ma ti assicuro che è così! Hai flirtato persino con la ragazza di Luis l'altra sera a cena! - scoppiò a ridere nel ricordare la faccia di Luis davanti al fratello quattordicenne che sparava battute a raffica alla sua ragazza. _

_ \- Dios, vi odio così tanto quando fate così! Anche lui ha detto le tue stesse identiche cose, ma come fate ad essere entrambi così ciechi da non accorgervi che quello che mi piace è proprio Carlos? - _

_Lance era scattato in piedi nell'urlare a mezza voce quella verità, un silenzio pesante a seguire le sue parole._  
_Marco rimase con la mano sospesa in aria, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per non far sentire il suo fratellino più sbagliato di quanto già si sentisse._

_ \- E dopo che mi sono dichiarato mi ha spinto, e allora anche io l'ho spinto, ed è finita in una scazzottata violenta, anche se avrei voluto solo baciarlo. Cosa che ho fatto, e poi anche lui - _

_ Sorrise timido, nascondendo parzialmente il volto dietro le mani. _

_ Il fratello maggiore gli scompigliò i capelli, intenerito, prima di chinarsi in modo da avere gli occhi alla sua stessa altezza. _

_ \- Non devi mai fare in modo che gli altri ti facciano sentire sbagliato Lancia. Sì te stesso e andrà tutto per il meglio. Ma ora vediamo di trovare una storia credibile per mamma, altrimenti ci fa a pezzi tutti e due - _

 

Troppo tardi.  
Se fosse stato troppo tardi?

Se lo continuava a ripetere mentre viaggiava per lo spazio, mentre sparava ai nemici, mentre pilotava il suo leone.  
  
Se non avesse mai fatto in tempo a tornare?  
Se la sua famiglia si fosse trasferita? O rassegnata a darlo per disperso?  
Se Abuela, vecchia e ormai stanca, fosse morta?

Troppo tardi. 

Così tante alternative spaventose si affollano nella mente di Lance, così tante da farlo vacillare, insicuro. Così tante da fargli chiudere gli occhi, per non vedere più il mondo girare veloce intorno a lui.  
E se a causa del suo folle bisogno qualche membro della sua nuova famiglia fosse rimasto ferito?  
Era giusto preoccuparsi così tanto della famiglia terrestre, quando quella spaziale aveva così bisogno di lui?

Si prende la testa tra le mani, cercando di respirare. Sa che sta iperventilando, sente quel terrore cieco invaderlo, quel senso opprimente di morte che significa solo una cosa: attacco di panico.  
Lo stomaco si contrae dolorosamente mentre il senso di nausea aumenta, così come quello di impotenza.

_ Non sei abbastanza, non lo sarai mai. _

\- Lance – Keith gli sfiora la mano, stringendo le dita intorno alle sue – non sei obbligato a scegliere, non lo sei mai stato. La tua famiglia ti ama, noi ti amiamo, e qualunque cosa farai a tutti andrà bene se questo vorrà dire vederti felice -

Lo sguardo di Keith è serio come non lo è mai stato prima con lui: non c'è traccia di rivalità, scherno, ilarità, paura o sconforto. C'è solo preoccupazione, e affetto.  
Ed è allora che Lance intreccia le dita alle sue, stringendole che forza, cercando di trasmettergli tutta la sua gratitudine.  
E sorride, e pensa a tutte le volte in cui si è contenuto, limitato, per preservarsi dal dolore, per paura di perdere l'ennesima casa, famiglia, per paura di deluderli tutti.

Tutte le volte in cui ha fatto cilecca, pur essendo ben consapevole di poter centrare il bersaglio.

Si avvia verso casa con passo lento, camminando sulla sabbia bagnata, la mano di Keith stretta ancora intorno alla sua, il peso sul petto un po' più leggero.  
Sa che questa sarà solo la prima tappa del suo viaggio, perché le cose con cui fare i conti sono tante, così come le persone da riabbracciare, in questa e in altre galassie.  
Ma è anche consapevole di essere una persona estremamente drammatica, a cui piace crogiolarsi nella malinconia più del dovuto, e che quindi avrà bisogno di una guida in questo viaggio.

  
Guarda Keith e sorride nervoso, pigiando il dito sul campanello, traendo forza da quello sguardo determinato.  
La porta blu si apre.  
Ed è nuovamente a casa.


End file.
